pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiizuka Chii
Amiizuka "Amii" Chii is the Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, the Yellow Overtech Ranger in Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive and the Yellow Turbo Ranger in Poké Rangers Turbo. She is currently in a relationship with Daniel Dragonfly. [[Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers|'Mighty Morphin]] Amii Chii was always considered Daddy's Little Girl. However, as the series progressed she became to be a normal, young girl experiencing the normal problems an average teenager would have. As the Pink Ranger, she brings friendship and perfectness to each plan that was made. However, in Chapter 10, she destroyed Danny's sword which broke the spell. But, a love spell hit the two of them causing them to go into an everlasting relationship which lasted throughout Turbo. Then there was an EXTREMELY long period before she was involved. She was then involved in Chapter 25 when she was trapped in a bottle, but she was then released. Then, in Chapter 34, she and Jenna defeated Tarbok. Things settled again until Chapter 43 when she released Mewtra with the Abra coin. After that, she helped the rangers destroy Mariah's castle. However, as a result, Dawson came by and froze the Abra zord. She then learned about the Inner Chi power and became the Heavenly Wind Star. She had the powerful Kadabra zord in Chapter 48. Then, things were quiet until she was sent to the year 1932, where she learned about the Great Depression and that the rangers' ancestors were all gangsters. However, she was saved. Things then were quiet for her. Sure, she and Danny had tension near the end of the second season, but in Chapter 91, she nearly killed herself when she saw the Evolution Zords blow up in her face. She acquired the powerful Cherrim and became the Pink Ninja Ranger. She lead the Punishment Sisters into power in Chapter 105. It was then very quiet for her, even with the new Shogun Zords. But, yet in the end, it was sad for her to see Rayquaza pass on. She was then asked to head to the Power Rangers era in search of the double-bar crystal. She helped destroy Mariah in the final chapter. [[Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive|'Overtech Overdrive']] Next, the Machine Empire arrives to destroy the empire. Along with Derik, Jack, Jenna, and Danny, Amii takes the power of Overtech Ranger 2: Yellow to defeat the Machine Empire. Her first storyline is in Chapter 10. She dresses up as Rambabe to destroy a machine that took over her friends. She also helped put the fire in her mansion out in Chapter 15, which was caused by Danny's brother Brock. Then in Chapter 23, she and Danny had to help babysit a child... which caused a lot of terror due to the monster that made it happen. In Chapter 28, she decided to rescue Raikou from the Machine Empire, almost was crucified on top of Mt. Chimney. Then, things got a little quiet from there... besides getting the Yellow Overdrive Zord. In Chapter 35, she stopped Danny from destroying the rangers and in Chapter 39 she started to sing everytime she was talking when she met the monster that did it to her. Since Sprocket became queen, Amii and her had bad blood. She fought her in Chapter 43, when Sprocket wanted to use a Royal Nine to make Amii look ugly. She sacrificed her life in the last two chapters of the series, however she was resurrected. [[Poké Rangers Turbo|'Turbo']] In the Turbo era, she also took on the role of the Yellow Turbo Ranger. In Chapter 9, she helped Matt in a bicycle race. However, since Matt was flying all over the place, she had to help him destroy the powerful thing causing his bike to fly. In Chapter 10, she got a speeding ticket from Spencer, causing a good friendship between the two rangers. Finally, in Chapter 16, she passed on her powers to Spencer's young sister: Violet Skycloud. 'Guest Appearances' 'Poké Rangers Turbo Chapters 39-44: Escape to Citadark Isle''' Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 6: When Push Comes to Shove Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 44: Mission 5- The Secret City Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 49: Rangers Exposed Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 50: Felix vs. Ultimate Cyber D Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 52: Install, Poké Rangers Poké Rangers: SDI Chapter 16: Three Shades of Pink Poké Rangers: Lost Zone Chapters 14-17: Past, Present and Future Rangers (Once a Ranger Arc) Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Category:Pink Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Turbo Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn